


Katherine's first sleepover

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Series: Still Beginning In The End [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future, Kids, M/M, Plot, loooong fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of a collection of short stories about the next shadowhunter generation.<br/>Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare, who has created the Shadowhunter universe.<br/>Irregular chapter updates. But this series will NOT be abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katherine's first sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of stories me and my friends are currently working on, since the Mortal Instruments is officially over. I hoped you'll enjoy this... ;)  
> Feel free to comment suggestions or prompts!  
> Also, to Christopher, Magnus is daddy, Alec is dad.

\---Katherine’s POV---  
“Okay, now Kathy, we’re leaving you here. Promise to behave.” Papa says to me. I nod, clutching my stuffed toy, Raphael. He rings the buzzer, and I can hear someone stumbling down the stairs. The door is thrown open and uncle Magnus is picking me up, twirling me around in the air. I laugh, clutching at his rainbow color-changing scarf with my free hand. Uncle Alec is standing behind him, at the foot of the stairs. “Magnus, be careful! Remember what happened LAST time when you dropped the poor baby?” Papa’s face paled at that. “You never mentioned dropping my daughter-” as Mama's face darkened and she menacingly touched her hip where her whip was. Magnus made an oops face and quickly handed me to Uncle Alec, who cradled me in his arms.”Don’t worry. We patched her up. Well I did. Magnus just tried to magic glitter band-aids on her.” “Don’t forget the eyeliner! And the sparkly gold bib!” I giggled. “I missed you uncle Alec.” I whispered in his ear.

“Kathy, we have to leave now. Stay inside with uncle Magnus and Alec, and we’ll come get you Sunday afternoon, okay? You be a good girl.” Mama tells me. She turns to Uncle Magnus. “If when I come back and see her covered in glitter that only shone in the daylight like last time, making people think Twilight was real, I am going to kill you.” She said sweetly. “Come on Simon, she’ll be okay.” She drags papa away as he looks concerned, but all the same waves and shouts, “Eat your vegetables! And if you can, get me the newest issue of Iron Man-”  
Uncle Alec carries me up the stairs into the flat and sets me down. “Chris! Kathy’s here!” I hear a scream and before I know it, I’m knocked over, landing onto the hard floor, with my 6-year-old cousin on top of me, hugging me so tight I almost couldn’t breathe. “Gahhh!” I gasped, “Uncle Alec!” I shriek, hoping he will rescue me. “Chris, let Kathy go, she can’t breathe.”

Chris is 5 months older than me, but half a head shorter. I usually see him dressed in the most peculiar of clothes, having being raised by Uncle Magnus. For instance, today, he was wearing tight gold pants, a silver fedora, and a feathery boa around his neck. He has feathery brown hair and green eyes, somewhat like Uncle Magnus’s, except with normal pupils. He is my second best friend in the world, ranking right after Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary’s daughter, Adella. He gets up, and pulls me to my feet. We run into his room, Uncle Alec following us with my duffel bag.

“I’m-m so-o-o e-x-c-i-i-t-e-d-d” Chris exclaims to me as he bounces on his bed. Naturally, it was glittery, courtesy to Uncle Magnus. However, Uncle Alec insisted that Chris’s bed could ABSOLUTELY NOT float. “I-i-t’s yo-o-ur f-i-i-r-st s-l-le-e-ep-ove-r!!!” “Well...there was that time when Uncle Alec was injured and had to stay over at the institute and Uncle Magnus brought you over…” “Bu-u-t i-t’s y-ou-r ve-e-r-y f-ir-s-t-t s-lee-p-ov-er!!! Wh-er-e we act-ual-ly wi-ll hav-e so-m-e fu-u-n!Inst-ead- of be-ing sc-ar-ed ha-a-lf to d-eat-th by si-len-t bro-th-ers!! Y-ay-y!!!”

Uncle Magnus saunters into the room, holding up two menus. “Heyy kids. We’re getting take-out, because Alec can’t make anything besides coffee and I’m too lazy. Thai or Chinese?” “I don’t know.” I said curiously. “Mama and Daddy always cook dinners for me.” ”Ooh! Let’s get chinese food! So I can show you how to build a bow with chopsticks! Daddy, can you ask them for extra chopsticks? Or just magic extra chopsticks out?” asked Chris. “Ah, we’ll just ask, but if that man is being an ass-” Uncle Magnus started. “Magnus!” Uncle Alec interrupted sternly, “Not in front of the kids!” 

Before long, food arrives. We eat, and watch a movie. Uncle Magnus was going to show us this movie--he said it was really good, had won an oscar and was about cowboys,but Uncle Alec slapped him when he saw the cover, and promptly told him to choose something “more age-appropriate”, because “you are not showing Brokeback Mountain to two 6-year-olds!” So we watched Spiderman instead. It got boring, though, so Uncle Magnus suggested we play “dress-up”. 

“Nonononononononono noooooo. Magnus…” Uncle Alec started, but we drowned his voice with our chorus of “YESSSSS!” Chris and I rush to Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec’s room, into the enormous walk-in closet that took up half the room, and expanded every time I saw it. We plunge into Uncle Magnus’s pile of scarves, made of materials from wool to silk, colored from red, to turquoise, to razzmatazz. We pull his assortment of colourful blazers and waistcoats from the hangers, and we topple his stacks of magnificent, feathery hats. Chris has me try on a pair of black pants so ripped it was basically in ribbons, then rolls the pant legs up for me. I made him try on a huge black T-shirt that had “Blink If You Want Me” written on it in sequins. Uncle Magnus walks in, and nearly trips over the heaps of clothing thrown on the ground. He snaps his fingers, slightly annoyed, and everything flies back into its place. “Why are you guys only experimenting with the black clothes? Gotta add a splash of color.” “But we’re shadowhunters, Uncle Magnus. We kinda only wear black.” “You see what I mean? If we’re going to do this, you’re gonna have to be more creative, Sunshine.” So Chris and I laugh and run into the bathroom multiple times, arms full of what Uncle Magnus picked out for us, and we pose while he takes photos with his phone. Uncle Alec walks in, sees Chris dressed in what looked like a giant taco, covers his face with his hand, and walks back out. Uncle Magnus then proceeds to teach us how to take selfies, and does our makeup for us. I frown as he puts eyeliner on me and tells me to stop blinking, and Chris bites his lips to prevent Uncle Magnus from putting lipstick on him. I on the other hand, loved it. After that we paint our nails (With glitter of course), and we end up laughing in a pile of limbs on the soft carpeted floor.

\---Christopher’s POV---  
Daddy volunteers to “Take us out”. Kathy asked, “Where? Why?” she was draped in colorful blue and red and yellow scarfs, with Cleopatra eye makeup that made her black eyes appear almost midnight-blue.  
He said that we were going out because “So our makeover would not go to waste” and that “Nightclubs are really fun! We’ll get some drinks, meet some friends--” “No.” Dad refused flat out. “Absolutely not.” “Pwease?” Kathy lisps, widening her eyes. “No. I’m sorry peanut, but Isabelle made me promise to keep you safe and I don’t want to risk my life. She is my sister, but she will not hesitate to decapitate me if you’re hurt.” ‘Oh come on Alec,” Daddy fumes, “You’re no fun.”  
So Daddy attempts to sneak us out.  
Bad plan.  
We’re barely halfway out of the flat when Dad emerges from the kitchen, promptly grabs the back of Daddy’s shirt, flips him over onto the floor and pins him down. Kathy and I clutch at each other and try to melt into the shadows of the corner as Dad screams at Daddy. “MAGNUS FUCKING BANE WHAT DID I TELL YOU YOU CANNOT BRING FUCKING 6 YEAR OLDS TO A FUCKING NIGHTCLUB I-” he covers his mouth hastily as he tries to deny the fact that he swore. “I never said that,” Dad says to us slowly as Kathy and I glanced at each other, frightened to the point where ‘Silent brothers are unicorns on rainbows compared to dad’. Once we recovered, we started dancing and screaming at the top of our lungs, “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” “See Alec?” said Daddy sarcastically, “Despite being a responsible parent, you taught them a swearword.”  
So of course we’re sent to bed early, as they argued some more.

“Okay,” I whisper to Kathy. “Wanna secretly stay up so we can talk about stuff in the morning and piss dad off by telling him we actually didn’t sleep? We could use a awakeness rune or something.” “But..Uncle Alec is scary. Also neither of us have a stele or is old enough to be marked.” Kathy whimpered. “He wouldn’t hurt us. Remember? Your mom would decapitate him otherwise.” I reassured her. “Let’s just try to stay up for as long as we can.”  
Big. Mistake.  
Around midnight, when Kathy and I were just starting to discuss our knife-throwing techniques, we heard a groan. Then we hear Daddy’s voice say really creepily, “Alec..!” Kathy and I exchanged panicked glances, starting to get freaked out. There was a scream. Then a sound like someone falling off a bed. For the next 30 minutes, all we heard were screams, grunts, moans, whines, what sounded like fingernails scrabbling on the headboard and what sounded like someone banging their head on a wall. 

When Daddy sashayed smugly into our room the next morning, he found Kathy and I sitting, curled together, on the corner of my bed that was the farthest from the door, under a blankets, staring at him with heavy eye-bags under our scarred eyes and ears. “Rise and shine, my little dumplings !!! ‘Tis a great and beautiful morning. Ah look. It’s raining. Well more of like a thunderstorm but still. Gorgeous morning.”  
“Daddy--”  
“UNCLE MAGNUS WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO UNCLE ALEC HE WAS IN PAIN-” Kathy screamed.  
“Oh.” Daddy seemed surprised. “Well...nothing. Why don’t you both come to breakfast now, huh? Chairman Meow’s returned from his conquests to I-know-not-where.”  
So we get up, get dressed, brushed our teeth and walked into the kitchen, still kind of clutching at each other. Kathy sits and stares at her bowl of cheerios while I stare at the milk carton.  
10 minutes later, Dad walks(limps) in, wincing as he sat down. “Morning.” “Uh, dad? What’s with your walking?” Kathy screams as Daddy walks in, “I KNEW IT!!! YOU HURT UNCLE ALEC!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! HE IS YOUR HUSBAND AND MY UNCLE AND MOM WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ONE AFTER YOUR BLOOD IF YOU REALLY DID HURT HIM DID YOU HURT HIM??!” “What? I never hurt him. I would never hurt Alec--” “DADDY, WE HEARD SCREAMING. BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAMING. THAT SOUNDED LIKE THAT DEMON YOU SUMMONED WHEN YOU KINDA DESTROYED IT.” “Don’t worry, Kathy. Your Uncle Alec likes it.”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Silence. Dad is beet-red, looking like he wishes to melt into the floor. "Why......were.......you......not.......asleep?" he asked slowly, gritting his teeth.  
“BUT HE WAS SCREAMING”  
“AN-AND WE HEARD WORDS”  
"You hurt Uncle Alec, don’t you try to deny it!" cried Kathy, annoyed and bewildered to the fact that no one was taking her seriously but me.  
“Bane, explain this.”  
“Okay...so I may or may not have put a silencing spell on the door and uh KIDS I THINK IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN ABOUT THIS, UH, I MEAN…”  
“Magnus...I need to talk to you. In private.” Dad managed to say through gritted teeth. The look on Daddy’s face was one of despair and horror as Dad dragged him into their room, seething, and slammed the door shut.  
It was thirty minutes before either of them came out from their room, and by then, Kathy and I had fallen asleep, curled up together, faces lying on the table.


End file.
